That Uno Life
by Basketballer43
Summary: Elizabeth Uno is the daughter of the all famous Kids Next Door members, Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1. She is also a seventeen year old girl, trying to get through her teen years. And to get through those years you have romance, friendships, drama, and family. Read and follow that Uno Life.
1. Prologue

**Wow, I have not updated in forever. And I'm getting there with Why?, I'm almost done with the next chapter of Operation Vacation, and I'm slowly thinking up ideas for Operation Reunion. But be patient! And that's kind of crazy, considering I'm one of the most impatient people ever. So until then, please enjoy my new fanfiction with one of my favorite kids, from Operation REUNION! **

**So yeah, I own nothing except for the OC's.**

My life is pretty simple… Just kidding, I have one of the most difficult lives ever. There are some pretty cool things about me. Like I'm the daughter of The Numbuh 1 and The Numbuh 362. And I'm Numbuh 0's granddaughter. Then there are other things, like the fact that I'm Father's great-niece. Yeah… That kind of sucks.

Then there's my amazing siblings (sarcasm intended). Chris, my oldest brother, who is three years older than me, is in college, majoring in criminal justice and law enforcement. My older brother Robby, who's one year older than me, he's graduating High School today. He's my sister's twin. Dawn, my older sister, who's Robby's twin is also graduating High School today. Then me. Then Cooper, who's one year younger than me, he just finished his sophomore year. Quentin, he just finished his freshman year. Then McKenzie, she just finished sixth grade.

There's more to me than just this. But of course you'll have to read to find out more. Because from this point on you're going to get to know that Uno Life pretty dang well.

**How was it? Next chapter will be up soon! And PLEASE review!**


	2. The Graduation

**Chapter 1! So yeah, I decided that I should put this up, considering I haven't updated anything in awhile.**

** Anyways, to my reviewer, **

**Gamewizard2008: no kidding it would be difficult! Just another day for her XD Thanks for reviewing!**

My last day of school was three days ago. But now I'm going back to the school I go to to see my brother and sister graduate. Graduation seemed pretty simple, you just go up, shake the principles hand, get your diploma, then walk down, back to your seat. After all the Diplomas were handed out, the Valedictorian said there speech, then the principle came back on and said, congratulations, class of whatever. Something I learned during sitting there, is that there is nothing more boring than sitting at your siblings graduation. The only times that I really payed attention were when the names, Callie Drilovsky, Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan II, Natalie Gilligan, Jack Beatles, and then obviously, Dawn Uno, and Robert Uno. And what made it even worse was the fact that my parents made me sit with them, Cooper, Quentin, McKenzie, and Chris, who came home for the summer just in time for this.

I went to Chris' graduation, but I don't remember too much of it. And I'm hoping all I remember from this is that two of my siblings graduated, and graduation ceremonies are boring as hell. Thankfully I passed the time by singing songs in my head, which made it go faster. Mr. Brown called Robby's name right after Dawn's and I stood up along with Cooper, Quentin, and McKenzie. "Woo!" I exclaimed, "Go Robby and Dawn!" Then I leaned over to my brown eyed mom, "Can we leave now?" I smiled.

"Sit back down." She rolled her eyes. I sighed and sat back down. I feel really bad for McKenzie, after all, she's going to be forced to go to all of her brothers and sisters graduation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

One of the best part's of the graduation was the valedictorian's speech. And the valedictorian was none other than Natalie Gilligan. Her speech was simply amazing and I listened to every single word. "Sometimes in life, things go wrong, just ask me and I'll tell you. I have habits of doing wrong things at the wrong time, getting in trouble, and simply being a teenager. And when those things go wrong, you believe that things will never get better. Such as when a loved pet died, or you go through a hard break up. I read a lot of books, as so many of you know, anyways when I was fourteen I read on the internet that everytime something goes wrong, think of it as a plot twist." She said. Nat, for once looked really nice. Her dark brown hair was down, parted to the side, and very curly. She was wearing a pretty light blue dress underneath her black gown, and she was wearing light blue flats. She can't wear heels without falling on her butt.

"Some people live their life being sad, and some live their life being happy. But every single one of you in the crowd has taking something in life for granted. Simple things like, straight teeth, good eyesight, good health, nice hair, good looks. And then there are major things, Like parents, for example. Some of You see them everyday, you expect them to give you money when you want to go somewhere, you argue with them, and sometimes you hate them. Brother's and sister's are other examples. You fight with them, you yell at them, you argue with them. Believe me, there is nobody in the world who could say that they've fought physically and mentally more than I have with my six brothers. And even though sometimes, you want to run over your siblings with a bus, and kill your parents, cherish every moment with them, every tear, every laugh, every fight, everything. And don't say something you'll regret later in life. Life goes by quick, and if you say something you don't mean, you say might not be able to take it back. It seems like last year I was a little girl swinging on the swingset outside at the park. It seemed like last month that I fell in love with basketball when I was nine, it seemed like last week that I was arguing with my twin brother over who got the last piece of candy. My point is life goes by in a blink of the eye." She said.

"On the outside I may seem like that optimistic girl who's ready to take on the world- go to college, get a job, and even though my dad said I wasn't aloud to do this until I was one hundred seven, get married, and start a family," That part earned laughs from the crowd. "But I'm scared as hell for the future, not the things that I just listed, It's the darker, madder, scarier world that I scared of. I know right, Natalie Gilligan, the girl who can take on all of her linebacker brothers, is scared of something like that. But it's true. And as much as I hate saying this, I never want to leave high school. Heck, you guys, I still play video games, watch cartoons, eat a bunch of candy, and I still have the braces that I've had since I was thirteen. I still feel like kid, and yet I'm legally an adult."

"Anyways, moving on. I will be honest with everyone one of you. As I'm looking around the crowd I see teachers and graduates, that I honestly cannot stand, then I see the people that I love, and some of you guys are on both of those lists," Nat smiled, showing off her light blue braces. "And even though in the past I wished that some of you guys would go die in a hole, I really truly do wish all of you the best in the future. And before I end my speech I want to say I thank you guys for being my educators, coaches, siblings, parents, best friends, fellow soon to be graduates, and principle. All of you taught me important things. My four years here have been some of the best years of my life. And if you're remember anything from my speech, remember this: when something in life goes wrong, watch a few movies, eat your favorite food, read a book, yell the two words, 'plot twist', and then move on." She smiled while everyone started clapping, nodded her head, and went back to her seat, next to her twin brother. Wasn't that speech beautiful, I mean I was just… Wow. I never knew something like that could come out of Natalie Gilligan's mouth. I guess you learn something new everyday.

I'm going to take Nat's advice. Everytime something goes terribly wrong I'm going to watch the Perks Of Being A Wallflower and Grown Ups, eat chocolate ice cream, and read The Fault In Our Stars.

**So how was the first real chapter? Next chapter will be up soon! And by the way I didn't just write this, I've been working on it for awhile! Maybe you could drop off a review? Please?**


	3. Graduation Party

**I'm back with another update! I don't think I really explained what this is, most of the chapters are one-shots in Elizabeth's pov, some have more than one part, and few have changing pov's. Anyways, To my two reviewers:**

**NicLuvin: It's great to be back :)**

**Gamewizard2008: "Plot twist!" I did it for her XD I took the words right outta your mouth, right Elizabeth?**

**Elizabeth: *looks at basketballer weirdly* yeah sure... Anyways she owns nothing except for me, my friends, and my siblings!**

Once everybody was officially graduated we had a party that was going to be at the Drilovsky's house, the biggest house out of my house, Beatles house, and Gilligan house. Hank, Dawn, Robby, Callie, Natalie, and Jack had all rode in the same car, and sometime before the party, I'm guessing in the school locker rooms, they had changed their clothes. Because when the walked in through the Drilovsky's door, Robby was no longer wearing his black tux, he was wearing a gray Gallagher basketball tee shirt, red basketball shorts, and gray and red Nike sneakers. Dawn was no longer wearing her teal dress and heels, she was wearing a white Gallagher softball shirt with orange Soffe shorts and white flip flops. And her hair that was straightened for the ceremony, was now in a ponytail.

Callie wasn't wearing her black dress anymore, she was now wearing a pair of jeans that had a bunch of holes, black combat boots, and a Gallagher Flames basketball shirt. Hank was now wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts, a Gallagher football tee shirt, with black and gray sneakers, instead of a tux. Natalie was no longer wearing her blue dress, she was wearing black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the side, a white Gallagher basketball shirt, with orange and blue Nike Freeruns. And Jack was no longer wearing a black tux, he was wearing a Gallagher Soccer tee shirt, blue Adidas soccer shorts, and black socks with black and white Nike slides.

The house, lets just say it was packed. It was full of all the Drilovsky's, Fanny, Patton, Brandon, Callie, Scarlett, Sam, Camille, Gabe, Christian, and Sebastian. The Gilligan's, Hoagie, Abby, Jase, Hank, Nat, Daniel, Justin, Aiden, and Michael. The Beatles, Wally, Kuki, Emi, Jack, Willy, Kaylin, Violet, Cameron, Sydney, and Sophia. And of course, my family. The Uno's. Chris, Dawn, Robby, me, Cooper, Quentin, and McKenzie. It's kinda crazy, ya know with everybody there. But every group was doing something different. As for me and my group, we were on the trampoline. Yeah that probably seems a little childish for a group of four seventeen year olds, but hey, it's fun. "You're pathetic!" Scarlett laughed as she watched Willy try and do a back flip.

"I can do one when I'm on actual ground, but I can't do one now!" The black haired boy exclaimed. He changed out of his tux and was now wearing "What the frick?"

"Not everybody can be as talented as this!" Daniel exclaimed, he had changed out of his tux, and he was now wearing a Big Bang Theory shirt and basketball shorts. As he jumped back, like he was going to do a backflip. He didn't do very well, seeing as he fell onto his stomach and made this… dying bird noise. Me, Willy, and Scarlett started laughing,

"Seriously, the all famous N-5 made an offspring that can't do a backflip." Scarlett teased.

"I get more from my dad," Daniel sighed, getting up.

"Obviously," I muttered.

"What's that, Queen Overlord of the TND?" Daniel asked looking at me. He said that because This morning I became the Leaduh of the TND, because Dawn joined the AND, so that left me as Leaduh again. This happened when she turned thirteen, then I became Leaduh of the KND. It kind of kept going on, When Chris went into TND, Dawn took over, when she went to TND, I took over, then Cooper, then Quinten, then, Kenzie is still in the KND, but this is her last summer as a kid.

"You heard me," I smiled.

"Yeah, well, yeah…" He said, "Crap, now I can't think of a freaking insult." He moaned. Willy bounced over and whispered something in his ear with a smirk on his face. Daniel's dark cheeks slowly started to gain a redness to them, "Shut up, Willy," He said glaring at him with his dark eyes.

"Guys!" Sam Drilovsky yelled to us, "Time for stuff, c'mon!" He motioned for us to come in. I jumped down, along with Daniel. Willy and Scarlett stood at the edge, and grabbed on to each other's hands and jumped, when they landed on the green grass, the both of them walked toward the house, I heard Willy mutter,

"Be jealous," I'm not to sure what Daniel should 'be jealous' about. Either that their dating, or the fact that he's dating Scarlett. It shouldn't be the latter, considering Scarlett could beat the crap out of him, without even trying. I know I'm jealous, I mean they've known each other as long as me and Daniel have known each other, but… We're not dating. And that sucks. And When they were far enough away I heard Daniel say something, totally un-Daniel-like.

"He can be a dick."

"Did you just call him a dick?" I asked, making sure I heard him right. Sure Daniel is a seventeen year old boy, and yes most teenagers these days curse. But Daniel rarely curses. Which is odd, considering his three older siblings all talk like sailors. From who curses least to who does it most is Jase, then Hank, then Natalie. But Daniel just doesn't usually say things like that. He does it when he's really mad or when he does something stupid.

"Yeah," He said, walking toward me, "Because he can be,"  
"Can't really argue," I shrugged, "C'mon," I said, and he followed me into the house.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We walked into the kitchen, and saw the mothers stressing over the cake, "What's wrong with the cake?" Daniel asked.

"When we pulled it out of the box it didn't have any writing on it," Kuki said, upset.

"Do you guys have white sprayable icing?" I asked, looking at Fanny.

"Yeah," The read-head answered.

"I can write it on," I said. I've done that before in home-ec, it was easy, and it looked really well, according to the teacher. I also take art, and I think I'm pretty decent at drawing.

"She can," Daniel backed me up, "You should've seen our cake in home-ec." Daniel said with pride. Which was kind of ironic because every time we did something in class as partners in home-ec I did most of the work, and we ALWAYS got paired together. Since we're all the two people who almost always got really good grades and we're like best friends, we excelled in that class.

Fanny reached into a cabinet and pulled out a can of white sprayable icing and put it in my hand. "I'm trusting you…" She said. I nodded and I walked over to the blue cake. It was really cool, actually. It was like spray painted orange, then red, then blue. Our school's color. I smiled and I got to work

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On the cake it said Congrats class of 2040, with Gallagher Flames at the bottom. I wish I could've written more, but Dad, Hoagie, Wally, and Patton could only keep everybody entertained for so long. But for the time I was given, I thought it was pretty good. The rest of the party just kind of went by pretty fast, we all ate cake, and so on. It wasn't anything extravagant. It's kind of hard to believe that next year this will be me, Daniel, Scarlett, and Willy.

It's crazy that life goes by so fast...

**And the end of another chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	4. The Bucket List

**Wow, no reviews... A little disappointing, but whatever. So this is the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoy**

**I own nothing except My OC's**

It's the first day of summer and I'm already bored. And that is sad. I sat in the backyard in a lawn lounge chair. It was probably around 87 degrees. I sat in the sun, in my dark blue, light blue, and white bikini, trying to get a tan. I needed one, considering I'm pale, not as pale as Dad, but pretty close. "Ugh!" I exclaimed. I have my favorite book, The Fault In Our Stars, that book also ruined my life, by the way, my phone, speakers, and a bottle of Pepsi. I shouldn't be bored, but I am. But for some odd reason, I'm not in the mood to read. And that never happens. So I hooked up my phone to the speaker and started to play music. It was nice for the first twenty minutes, then I got bored again.

"Hey, Lizabeth," I turned around and looked at McKenzie. She had her blonde hair down and parted to the side. She was wearing black yoga shorts, and a bright neon green softball tee shirt.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, Dad said I go to the Jackson's house, but I would have to get a ride." She said smiling. I smiled back at her. I didn't think about going to their house, she's smarter than what I give her credit for. The Jackson's are our cousins. Eva, Kade, Eric, Kate, Kensley, Braelyn, Keegan, and Anna. Braelyn's my age, and Anna's Kenzie's age. And the best thing about going to their house is seeing them, also they have a really big house, and a pool, an underground built pool.

"Yeah, go get your stuff ready," She I smiled and stood up, grabbing everything I had outside, and took it inside. I went up to my room to get stuff ready. Since I was already wearing my swimsuit, I just put on a pair of Hollister jean short shorts, and a boyfriend fit, gray tanktop. I stuck a bra and underwear in my Underarmour sackpack, along with a towel. I walked down the stairs to see McKenzie standing at the door, with my keys in her hand and a blue backpack on her back.

"Could you be any slower?" She asked me. Kenzie, she looked a lot like mom, except she has brown hair underneath and blonde hair on top.

"That was quick," I smirked,

"C'mon, let's go." She said, opening the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

I pulled into their driveway and parked. We both opened out doors and got out. She handed me my bag, and we walked into the garage, and went through that door. "Look who's here!" Braelyn smiled. She has black hair, that was in a ponytail, and green eyes. She was wearing her green bikini with a tee shirt.

"Hello there, cousin of mine," I smiled at her.

"Kenzie!" I heard a yell come from down the hallway, and saw a red haired girl come running out to the kitchen, she slowly stopped, and slid on her socks on the wood floor. Her red hair was down, with her bangs being held back by an UA headband. She was wearing her pink swimsuit, under a green tanktop.

"Sup, Anna!" McKenzie smiled and they bumped fists.

"C'mon, let's go!" Braelyn smiled wildly at me, which kinda scared me.

"Where are we-" I began,

"Shut-up and c'mon," She pulled my arm and dragged me outside. She shut the door behind us. "I have a plan." She ran over to a chair and pulled off her tee shirt. The black haired girl ran full speed, and jumped into the blue water. Her head stuck out of the water and she still had that wild smile.

"What's your big plan?" I asked, taking off my shorts and shirt,

"It's called "The Summer Bucket List'," She answered. "We think of some of the craziest things we can do, and make a bucket list. We'll have the same list, And whoever doesn't complete the most items on the list has to do something really crazy and stupid that we think of.

"So it's like a contest, between you and me." I said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, when are we gonna make the list?"

"After we're done swimming," she answered, "Duhh!" I rolled my eyes and jumped into the pool.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Braelyn and I sat on her bed, I was chewing on my orange mechanical pencil, thinking about ideas for the bucket list, while Braelyn tapped her pencil against the notebook. "I'm pretty sure we're good," Braelyn said, looking at the list.

"Now whoever completes the most things on the bucket list gets to make the other person do whatever they want." I smiled, "You're going down,"

"In your dreams, Uno." The green eyed girl smirked. In the end this is what our list looked like,

_1. Do selfies with strangers_

_2. Order a food you can't pronounce_

_3. Jump off second floor of the mall into the ball pit_

_4. Skinny dip_

_5. Redneck for a week_

_6. Learn another language_

_7. Human hurdles_

_8. Pet a dolphin_

_9. A day without technology_

_10. Watch 100 movies_

_11. Go skydiving_

_12. Messy twister_

_13. Paint fight_

_14. Mud fight_

_15. Ride a mechanical bull_

_16. Pull three all nighters in a row_

_17. Learn to play trumpet_

_18. Play summer basketball_

_19. Make one hundred foul shots in a row_

_20. Slap cam_

_21. Do a spit take_

_22. Get a dog_

**How was it? Anyways my spring break has started! So I'll probably be updating more! Please review! Reviews are nice...**


	5. 100 Movies

**And I'm back with another chapter! And Exciting news, in March I had my 1 year anniversary on Fanfiction, *Raises up glass of rootbeer* Cheers to 1 year and hopefully more to come! Also, more good news, for those of you who are reading one of my other fics, Time Is Now, you should really check it out if you haven't read it, I am redoing chapters and I am almost done! Hopefully it will be up by the end of the week! Anyways, now onto the chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing except for the OC's**

First thing is first, I have to complete more than Braelyn on the bucket list. I have to. And first, I am going to watch 100 movies, and that can't be hard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yeah, well watching that many movies is harder than I thought. I have spent twelve hours in front of my tv, watching movies. And I've only finished 6. The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, The Hunger Games, Grown Ups, Grown Ups 2, The Avengers, and Thor. This is obviously going to be more difficult that I thought.

So, I figured, why not have some fun? So I called Willy, Scarlett, and Daniel. We are going to have a movie marathon! Scarlett showed up first, she was wearing her green and orange striped pajama pants with a Daryl shirt from The Walking Dead. (We're kinda obsessed with that show.) And her curly red hair was in a ponytail. Then Willy and Daniel showed up.

Daniel was wearing a gray Gallagher Football shirt and black and red basketball shorts with black Nike ankle socks. Willy showed up in a regular green tee shirt and black basketball shorts with black and green Nike elites. "You ready?" Willy asked, he probably had that boyish thought where he think that him and Scarlett are gonna make-out the whole night. I am not going to let that happen. You know how when cats do something bad how Thor owner squirts them with a spray bottle? Yeah well, I have a giant spray bottle full of freezing water. If they try anything I will spray them. It will probably be the highlight of my night, when I get to squirt them. I had all of them bring something. Daniel, he had the snacks, Scarlett, she had soda, and Willy, I had him pick movies- and I made sure they weren't all stupid man movies because I had Kaylin pick some movies too. And I provided the tv, couch, and blankets.

I popped in the first movie, Catching Fire, while Scarlett got out all of the soda. I had Scarlett handle soda because she doesn't bring cans of it for people, no. Scarlett doesn't work that way. She brings 2-liter bottles for everyone. I got a 2-liter of Pepsi, Daniel got a 2-liter of Mountain Dew, Willy got a 2-liter of Rootbeer, and Scarlett got a 2-liter of Dr. Pepper. Willy, he showed up with a whole duffle bag of movies, and that's what I need. Daniel brought popcorn, four giant chocolate bars, and beef jerky.

I jumped onto the couch with Daniel, while Willy and Scarlett sat on the loveseat all snuggled together… Gross. I grabbed the black remote and pressed play.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was just about a quarter through our third movie, The Man Of Steel, when Quentin came down stairs and looked at us weird, "Why are you guys in our basement watching movies?" He asked, He has brown eyes and blonde hair, like Mom, and he was wearing red Hollister shirt, and tan cargo shorts.

"Why are you dressed like that at ten o'clock?" I asked. His cheeks became red.

"Quentin if you're going to try and sneak out, do it through the window," Willy said,

"Yeah, you're gonna go see Violet right?" Daniel added,

"No messin' around," Wily warned, "I don't wanna be an uncle before I'm out of high school," he stated with such a serious face it was hilarious. Me and Daniel started cracking up, while Scarlett just smiled.

"Yeah, no baby making," Quentin said, he looked abnormally uncomfortable, it was weird especially since we have had this conversation millions of times. But in some ways, I can't really blame him. After all, if he and Violet don't work out and it's his fault he'll have Wally, Jack, Willy, Cameron, Emi, and Sydney all trying to kill him, while Kaylin and Sophia would kill him with words. The Beetles' are most certainly an intimidating group... "Well could you like not tell mom her dad?" He asked

"Your good, just as personal advice, get back before two o'clock, I'll let you in through the basement." I said,

"Thanks Elizabeth," He muttered, then he walked out the door. It was really weird because Quentin usually just leaves after asking one of us (Cooper, McKenzie, Robby, me,) He doesn't ask Dawn because she sucks at keeping secrets, and Chris moved out before he started sneaking out. After about one minute Willy spoke up,

"Well, that was weird,"

"Yeah," Daniel said,

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Scarlett rolled her malachite eyes, "We have movies to watch." I started The Man Of Steel, and saw the incredibly hot Henry Cavill, and that made my night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I cannot tell you how boring that was. And it took me nine, long days to watch all of the freaking movies. One Hundred movies… Some movies were totally worth watching, and one of my favorites was Cheaper By The Dozen, and Cheaper By The Dozen 2. Then others just sucked. But on the bright side, I completed two more items on the bucket list, I pulled three all nighters in a row, (Thank the lord for Starbucks,) And I did a spit take. And the spit take wasn't even on purpose. I did it when Scarlett told me that drinking too much coffee could make me turn green… I believed her. But in some ways, I have to thank her for that lie, afterall, I did complete three things on the bucket list. Three down, nineteen more to go…

**Yeah, that's it. Reviews would be appreciated XD! Until next time my friends :)**


End file.
